


吻你万千

by mortalfolk



Category: The Avengers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 18:38:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18998263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mortalfolk/pseuds/mortalfolk
Summary: 529铁人生贺活动除霍铁外全员爱情向注意，以车为主勉强算是个复联四PTSD产物，治愈向没话讲了ooc





	吻你万千

　　1.额头（祝福）霍铁

　　奔上征途之前，他曾质疑过自己无数遍。这是对的吗，这值得吗，他一定要舍弃这么多吗？无解，英雄的责任感造出无解的命题，他困于自己的迷宫，从来无法走出去。

　　于是奔赴战场的前一夜，他打开了蒙尘已久的BARF。托尼早已不再和别人提起关于霍华德的那些执念纠缠，内战过后也将这个小设备抛之脑后不想自欺欺人，但就现在，他真的很需要父亲。

　　莹莹蓝光亮起，霍华德的身影就这样立在托尼面前，带着洞悉一切的明达，注视着他的儿子，他最伟大的创作。

　　“我……”

　　话没开口就被制止，霍华德看着托尼，说：“我相信你有答案。”

　　一个虚幻的吻落在额头上，“你将得胜，安东尼，而我将为你骄傲。”

　　

 

 

　　2.手背（敬爱）虫铁

　　蜘蛛侠正式加入复仇者联盟的记者会上，一向抓马的托尼斯塔克不负众望地用一把花里胡哨又赛博朋克的剑给年轻英雄来了个授勋，非常给面子的好邻居低头配合了这一出，然后笑着牵过托尼的手。

　　彼得低头专注看一个东西的时候目光会认真到让人脸红，即使是托尼也忍不住有些别扭，想要把手往回抽。

　　一个很轻也很郑重的吻落在了手背上，彼得像一位真正的骑士，用学得很好的英腔说：

　　“我以荣耀起誓，将誓死守护您和国家。”

　　抬头时，少年人的狡黠又从亮晶晶的眼里跑出来，像是讨得便宜的小狐狸。

　　“我的国王陛下。”

　　

 

 

 

　　3.喉结（占有）冬铁

　　巴恩斯总爱咬托尼的喉结，像是一种野兽的本能，咬住雌兽让其无法挣脱，只能在凶狠的进攻中乖乖承受，最后被射了满满一肚子，好给怀个幼崽。

　　冬日战士差不多也像野兽那样不讲理，做起来不管不顾，被血清升级过的性器又特别持久，每次都要弄到托尼喉咙嘶哑才堪堪结束一次。做到后面那样高涨的快感已经淹没托尼的感官，逃似的向前爬想躲开这样的进攻，又被拽着脚踝拖到巴恩斯的阴茎下，操干更加大开大合，喉结被咬住，只能一下一下抽搐着受着，完全无法逃开。

　　这一次做完天都有些亮了，托尼累得抬不起手指，半阖着眼睛将要睡着，感觉到终于有个人样的冬兵小心翼翼地舔着刚刚在喉结上咬出的牙印，用湿热的毛巾为他做清理。他懒得理冬兵，干脆直接坠入黑甜的梦境。

　　

 

 

　　4.手腕（欲望）盾铁

　　托尼不知道哪来一股兴趣，要和史蒂夫学画画。嫌素描太单调不乐意玩，史蒂夫也乐得让托尼玩颜料，于是从自己衣柜里找出件旧衬衫给托尼，免得颜料碰坏昂贵的西装。穿上宽大衬衫的托尼不满地捋了捋袖子，专心致志地在调色盘上鼓捣。

　　托尼穿着他的衣服，在他的画室里，研究他爱的事物，没有什么比这更满足史蒂夫那一点不足为外人道也的小心思了。托尼手腕露在空气里，凸起的侧边骨头莫名让史蒂夫喉咙发痒，他轻咳一声想要专注于自己眼前的画作，视线却不由自主地往旁边飘。

　　“史蒂夫！”

　　他看过去，托尼正招呼他来看看新调出的颜色，递来调色盘的手腕可以看见静脉，不知为什么格外让人想要亲吻。

　　而史蒂夫是个行动派，他接过调色盘，极其自然地在托尼手腕上落下一吻。

　　“教你画画，有没有酬劳？”

　　

 

 

　　5.耳（蛊惑）霜铁

　　洛基的银舌头像是浸过蜂蜜和毒药，刻意压低的嗓音吐出什么单词都足以让凡人神魂颠倒。

　　现在托尼正处于高潮前迷迷糊糊的阶段，手指灵巧的魔法师好像不在他身上施满一百个诡计就不罢休似的，用恶劣的逗弄慢慢送他至巅峰。冰凉的触手一点点缠绕上来，吸盘牢牢吸附在敏感带上，弄得托尼几乎要哭出来。

　　洛基对托尼倒没有一点同情，唇附在耳边时不时轻轻吻一下，每一下都能让高潮边缘的托尼颤抖着发出破碎的声音。蛊惑人心的邪神慢悠悠地给信徒传下福音：

　　“你的眼睛，只能注视我。”

　　“你的耳朵，只能倾听我。”

　　“你的嘴唇，只能赞颂我。”

　　霸道至极的宣言在煽情的嗓音下变成暧昧难言的爱语，托尼在这样的刺激下得到了高潮，几乎能让人晕厥的快感使他脑子一片空白，但洛基最后一句傲慢的盖棺定论却清晰的传入耳中：

　　“除我之外，你不可有别的神。”

　　

 

 

 

　　6.腰（束缚）虫铁

　　“斯塔克先生……斯塔克先生……”

　　彼得一声声唤着，被他压在身下的男人被蛮横快速的冲撞肏得说不出话来，只含含糊糊地用几个音节回应。

　　“我不喜欢这个姿势，斯塔克先生，下次不从后面来了，我都看不到你的脸……”语气委委屈屈，凶猛的动作可没停下来，学坏了啊小兔崽子，托尼在心里翻了个白眼，嘲讽的话攒了好些，都被彼得用力撞回肚子里去，让他除了咿咿唔唔之外什么都没法说。

　　细密的吻从肩膀往下，脊背被吻出几个分布交错的印子，看起来非常性感；彼得像是个攻城略地的将军，在托尼的战略地图上横冲直撞，最后在小巧的腰窝上插起胜利的旗帜。

　　年轻的蜘蛛侠用爱意结了这一张无法挣脱的大网，而托尼早被牢牢束缚在其中，无处可逃。

 

 

 

7.眼睛（恋慕）盾铁

　　他昏昏沉沉，只觉得自己被高高抛进天空，又被铁锚困于深海，热度让紧贴的皮肤沁出汗水，如同一场夏天的午觉，快感黏腻让人头脑混沌。

　　史蒂夫已经一个月没见他了，现在精力旺盛地让人招架不住：他的嗓子哑在上半夜，如今只能发出一些哼哼；绵软的腿已经挂不住腰，被史蒂夫捞着，随着进出一下一下地抽动。

　　太过了，太过了，所有感官都停摆，只剩身后那个被肏到红肿的穴还兢兢业业地用快感炸掉托尼斯塔克的天才脑子，很多束烟花腾空，每绽开一朵他都多沦陷一点。

　　泪水挂在睫毛上，他的眼睛都快要睁不开，甚至没力气抱怨史蒂夫的横冲直撞，他只用手指轻缓地刮着史蒂夫的脊背，像猫一样。

　　他感觉到史蒂夫正隔着眼皮亲吻他的眼睛，吻细细密密，像一场雨。

　　“我爱你，我爱你，我爱你……”

　　我也是，托尼想，但没力气说出来了。

　

 

 

　

　　8.手掌（渴求）贾尼

　　他亲吻着他造物主的手，那双奇迹之手，那双创造了他的手。人工智能管家的新身体由造物主量身定做，现在这副充满个人偏爱的躯壳正毫不留情地在托尼身上征伐，像是——

　　像是在亵渎神明。

　　深色的西装被托尼溢出来的液体洇出水痕，贾维斯仍然衣冠楚楚，只有西装裤链拉开；他的神却一丝不挂，被赤裸地压制着，被自己的创作狠狠贯穿，本来死死揪着床单把丝绸布料弄得褶皱不堪的手被贾维斯轻柔却不容抗拒地牵起来，吻慢慢落下来，手上长期泡实验室磨出来的茧也被牙齿翻来覆去地蹂躏。

　　指缝间的嫩肉不知为什么那么敏感，只是被贾维斯的舌头擦过就掀起一阵颤栗，最擅长举一反三的聪明人工智能于是逮着弱点进攻，把造物主欺负得哭都哭不出来。

　　在即将因为高潮的到来而昏睡过去之前，托尼听见他的好管家温柔如叹息的声音。

　　“For you, sir, always. ”

 

 

 

 

　　9.脸颊（亲密）锤铁

　　“吾友斯塔克！”索尔的声音从隔得远远的地方传过来，不一会步子迈得很大的神域人就走到了托尼的面前。

　　宽厚的手掌极自然地搂住地球人的肩膀，然后没等托尼开口回应一下索尔的热情，一个吻就落在了脸颊上。索尔的胡子略有些扎人，触碰完也不急着走，灿金的长发埋在肩颈处，高大的神明给了他的凡人一个非常用力的拥抱。

　　“欢迎回来，惊爆点。”托尼虚环着索尔，像是拥抱一只粘人的雄狮，“好久不见。”

　　又一个吻落在另一边脸颊上，索尔笑着，声音低哑：

　　“我也很想你。”

 

 

 

 

　　10.嘴唇（爱情）你×铁

　　你爱他，毋庸置疑。爱他的意气风发，也爱他的满身寥落，爱他的骄傲，也爱他的不安。你不总能理解他，有时候他对自己的不珍视总会让你气恼，但那是托尼斯塔克，你爱完完整整的他，包括所有善良，温柔，责任感，也包括所有刻薄，自负，毁灭欲。

　　人不能总是笃定某个方向然后坚定前行的，他也有不知所措的时候，这时你什么都不需要做，只要相信他，支持他，吻他。

　　从修剪精致的小胡子吻起，最后采摘湿润的、准备说刻薄话的唇。接吻是只在托尼身上见效的坦率魔法，一个吻可以换他说一句实话——那么就吻他，吻走不安和彷徨，给他坚定和勇气，给他一往无前的力量。

　　爱他吧，直至三千年后。

 

 

 

　　End.

**Author's Note:**

> 纸短情长，吻你万千。


End file.
